Line
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Los límites entre ellos siempre habían sido definidos por una línea. Regalo de Navidad para Maia.


**Disclaimer: Todo es de SM aunque el pseudo 'plot' es mío.**

**Claim: Jake/Leah.**

**Summary:** _Los límites entre ellos siempre habían sido definidos por una línea._

**Para: MaiaEvans, regalo de Navidad que espero te guste (la sidra me afecta más de lo esperado girl, srsly.)**

**Line.**

Entre ellos siempre había existido una línea, o al menos eso era lo que parecía al principio cuando su relación era un asco y cuando los comentarios de uno eran respondidos con comentarios sarcásticos por parte del otro. Para Leah era algo natural puesto que le causaba dolor de cabeza todo lo que el chico se esforzaba en pasar por aquella Isabella Swan que no hacía otra cosa sino jugar con sus sentimientos.

Era una línea más o menos gruesa que los dividía entre la hostilidad y el trabajo en equipo, usualmente caían en lo primero inclusive cuando se tratara de una actividad conjunta como lo era el patrullaje. Se había vuelto particularmente complicado luego de junio, cuando Jake le había salvado el pellejo y ella por algún motivo inexplicable - una alta carga de tensión sexual quizás - permanecía a su lado, aún y cuando resultaba obvio que el chico no la tragaba.

Esa línea era tan visible que no había forma de pasarla por alto, ambos la habían dibujado y la seguían, del mismo modo en que seguían la línea que dividía su territorio del de los Cullen. Pero después, en septiembre, todo había cambiado, todo lo que entre ellos quedaba perfectamente establecido - no te tolero, no me toleras - se había vuelto una cosa del pasado porque ahora estaban del mismo lado de la barrera - evitar que la manada de Sam atacara a los Cullen, aunque todos parecían coincidir en que lo que fuera que Bella estuviese a punto de parir no podía ser nada bueno - y eso parecía haber desdibujado la línea un poco.

Primero había sido pasar de la hostilidad a algo muy próximo a la amistad, había sido descubrir que si se lo proponía, Leah podía ser algo más que una arpía avinagrada decidida a fastidiar a todo a quien pudiera. Descubrir y aceptar que parecían tener en común mucho más de lo que habían podido admitir, porque ambos parecían peones en el cruel ajedrez del destino que mandaba a aquellos a quienes amaban a pertenecer a alguien más.

Y quizás por eso había sido que habían caído la primera vez, de forma espontánea, había sido simplemente un roce y se había desatado el incendio. Un revoltijo de manos, pieles, lenguas, sudor, besos, mordiscos, arañazos, caricias en lugares privados, embestidas a la luz de la luna, gritos, maldiciones, la sensación balsámica que quedaba después del orgasmo. Y después la inevitable repetición, porque una vez no iba a ser suficiente.

Fue entonces cuando la línea se borró y entre ellos sólo quedó el presente, follar en el bosque a la hora que fuera simplemente porque se les daba la gana, pensar que quizás la vida para ellos no era exactamente mierda. O al menos eso pensaban hasta que llegó la dichosa imprimación en forma de bebé recién nacida, hija de un vampiro y una humana, por cierto. Había sido una sacudida en el mundo de todos pero eso no los detenía. Lo que había entre Leah y Jacob emulaba a una fuerza de la naturaleza: imparable una vez que había iniciado.

La mirada de los ojos de Jake delataba muchas emociones cuando estaba con Leah, cuando recorría con la punta de los dedos el cuerpo desnudo de la chica Quileute, cuando mordisqueaba con apenas un asomo de delicadeza - porque Leah no era una maldita muñeca de porcelana, no había necesidad de ser delicado - los hombros y la clavícula o los labios en los que se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona. Delataba culpa y a la vez delataba rebeldía. Leah sabía que Jacob siempre había experimentado una muy fuerte repulsión hacia la imprimación y aún ahora que la experimentaba en carne propia se rebelaba ante la idea. Se rebelaba ante el hecho de que algún día acabaría junto a Renesmee Cullen.

Entre Leah y Jacob se habían extinto las líneas que dividían lo que fuera que hubiera entre ellos, todo corría al natural y punto. La única línea que Jake parecía dispuesto a dibujar era una entre él y la más pequeña de los Cullen y no porque le desagradara la chiquilla sino porque quería tener el derecho a elegir y él quería elegir que entre ellos nadie rebasara la línea de la amistad. A veces Leah creía que aquella era una batalla perdida y que algún día el chico acabaría cediendo a la leyenda y se iría a tener lo que fuera que pudiera resultar entre un metamorfo y una híbrido.

A veces, mientras yacía sobre su espalda en el césped húmedo y Jacob durmiendo a su lado, pensaba que quizás no había nada que perder.


End file.
